Many individuals enjoy ice cream even in remote locations where ice cream storage facilities are unavailable. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have an ice cream caddy system that provided an insulated holder that could contain a supply of ice and rock salt to allow a quantity of ice cream to be transported to a remote location for consumption and held for a period of time without melting. It would of course also be a benefit if the ice cream caddy system included a holding device for holding and transporting a number of serving bowls and spoons as well as an ice cream scoop.